born to kill
by bbqsaucelover
Summary: Iggy was born as an assassin, and he is determined to be the very best. But what happens when he falls in love with his victim? Will he ever be the same again? Read to find out! By the way, Nudge has wings but Iggy does not and he can PLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea yesterday when I was drifting off to sleep but I felt the incredible urge to write it down as a story, just as an experiment. A strange experiment, mind you. Anyways, please review and tell me if I'm crazy or quite sane or if you like the story and ya da ya dah yah dah. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

I steadied the dart in my hand and threw it at the board. It buried itself into the wood and quivered for a few minutes before it went still. Another bulls-eye. I yawned and reached for my Ipod. Target practice was a waste of time. I could hit a moving or stationary target easily with any kind of weapon. No problem.

The door opened and Charles walked in. His cold blue eyes roamed the room disapprovingly before settling on me.

"Iggy." He barked. "I told you to clean up your room last week!"

Charles was my godfather and he was the most boring parent you could ever have. If it wasn't for the business that he worked for, which I found interesting, I would have left for an orphanage by now.

"Whatever. Do you have any suspects for me to track or are you just here to give me a lecture about how lazy I am?" I drawled.

Charles scoffed and tossed a picture of a girl at me. "I have already given up lecturing you. Lazy bums like you will never change. I have someone for you to track. Nudge, a.k.a. Monica. I believe she goes to your school?"

I picked up the picture and looked at it. It was the Hispanic girl that always sat at the back of class and hung out with the goths.

"Yeah. She goes to my school. What did she do wrong? I think she looks innocent enough." I commented.

Charles pursed his lips. "That is top secret information. Your job is to track her down and kill her. Your deadline is 12 o clock midnight tomorrow."

I snorted and pulled my shotgun out from under my bed, testing to see if it still worked. It had been a while since I used it.

"Easy as pie." I boasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for spelling Nudge's name wrong. I knew Monica was too common for her. Anyways, I'm tired so I'll keep this chapter short and sweet. Well...maybe more short than sweet. Thanks for reviewing, it really made my day and I hope you will continue to do so! Enjoy! **

I strolled into school casually, fingering the shotgun in my pocket. I had to do this before the first bell rang. It would be suspicious if I suddenly vanished in the middle of class, and the teachers might be able to trace it back to me. Charles's voice echoed in my mind, as cold and distrustful as ever. _"Your deadline is midnight tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." _

"I wont." I muttered. "I'm not the failure that you make me out to be. You'll see."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face with Nudge. Today she was wearing a black tank top and jeans, along with boots that had wicked looking spurs at the back. Her shoulder bag was hanging halfway open and her papers were spilling out onto the floor in crumpled heaps, but she never seemed to notice.

"Hey, Iggy." She said, greeting me with a genuine smile. "Are you lost?"

I shook my head and forced a smile onto my face. This was my chance. I couldn't blow it.

"No, I just lost something at the back of the school. Would you come with me to search for it? I might find it quicker, then."

Seriously. That was the best I could come up with.

Nudge chewed her lip for a few minutes before she nodded. "Ok. What did you lose?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank y'all for reviewing! I swear, I never had this much reviews for a story before. You guys are awesome! I'm aiming to update a chapter everyday except not over Easter break, because my friends coming and I'm spending time with her! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

Nudge chattered the whole way, her voice high and squeaky. She was saying something about how her mother wouldn't let her buy the latest fashion and blah blah blah. I wasn't listening. All I could think about was that I couldn't fail. Charles would probably force me to sleep on the street again with only a blanket for comfort. I didn't even know if that was legal or not. I bet it wasn't, but the police hadn't called him out for it yet.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally reached the back of the school. There were no classrooms or teachers here. It was just lockers, stretching out as far as the eye could see. It was the perfect place to assassinate anyone. Plus, there was a back door I could escape through that led to my first period class, so bonus!

Nudge stopped talking and turned back to me. "This is the place. Now what did you lose? I'm going to be late for class, you know. The English teacher is sooo..."

I clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled out my shotgun from my pocket. Her eyes widened in fear and she turned to run. I grabbed her arm and yanked her back to me with the other hand still covering her mouth. She tried to bite me but I quickly hit her on the side of the head hard so that it would just knock her out and not do any real damage. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. I almost cried out with triumph but barely smothered it. This wasn't over yet. I still had to shoot her.

I aimed the shotgun at her head and put my hand on the trigger, but something caught my eye. I turned her over and gasped as I reached out and gently pulled something out from her back. They were two tawny...wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Happy Easter! Christ has risen again! How many of you are going to church tomorrow? Ok, that's a stalkerish question, so I'll be quiet now. All I want to say is thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy! **

"Holy cow." I whispered, starring at her beautiful tawny wings.

Was this why Charles wanted her dead? The business that he worked for "exterminated" criminals, but a girl with wings hardly seemed like a criminal in my opinion. She was more like a mutant freak, the failure of a project. Not a criminal.

Nudge (Monique? I didn't know which one to call her so I'll just stick with Nudge) started to regain consciousness. She blinked up at me and squinted against the bright light. When she caught sight of the gun in my hand, she shoved me away and did a roundhouse kick at my head. I caught her foot and she lost her balance, falling onto the floor in a graceless heap. She leapt up immediately and grabbed for my throat, but I trained my gun on her head.

"I'll shoot." I threatened.

She froze and slowly brought her hand down to her side again. I saw tears in her eyes.

I licked my lips and continued, "I know that you have wings. My dad sent me to kill you, but I'm not going to. All you have to do is explain how you got wings."

Nudge's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She snarled, her hands curling into fists.

"The bell is going to ring soon. Your wings are still out, and I still have my gun. If you don't agree to my terms, I'm going to get in trouble and you're going to end up in a zoo. Maybe worse."

Nudge deflated and folded in her wings. "Fine. It's a deal. But I'm warning you, if you give me one reason to think that you're breaking the deal, I'm going to make sure you never live to see the light of day again, _understood?_"

I nodded. She glared at me before trudging off. I found myself starring after her, admiring her courage and fierceness. There was something appealing about that. I quickly snapped out of my trance and pocketed my shotgun, scolding myself for allowing myself to be caught up in my feelings. I looked around to see if anyone was in sight. No one. Good. I was safe. Satisfied, I made my way to my first class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to school...UGH WHY? I might not update for a while because we have to do a stupid senior thesis, but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Sorry that it's short. I ran out of time. Your heart must be bursting with suspense now, huh? Sorry. :) Same old same old. Enjoy! **

I slammed my locker shut and made my way to the main entrance of the school. Nudge was waiting for me there, her face solemn. It only lit up when one of her friends passed her and waved goodbye as they exited the school. I found myself running my hands through my hair and grabbed at it, willing it to stop. Nudge glanced up as I neared, and a brief flash of fear crossed her face before it turned impassive again. I could feel the tension radiating from her body into the air around us, and a bead of sweat ran down the side of my face.

"Hey," I said, feeling my back-pack strap dig into my shoulder uncomfortably.

"What do you want with me?" She growled, cutting straight to the point.

I sighed and motioned for her to follow. "Please, I'll explain everything once we get to my house."

I was surprised when she obeyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**have nothing to say, so um thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

Nudge starred at the ground the whole way, not uttering one word. I was glad that her motor-mouth wasn't functioning, but it made the silence long and uncomfortable. I tried to strike up conversation a few times, but she would respond with one word answers or a clipped sentence. I gave up after a while and kept silent, feelings my fingers twitch nervously inside of my jeans pocket when they touched my shotgun.

We were halfway there when I spotted someone on the other side of the street that seemed to be following us. He wore a broad-brim hat and a scarf over his mouth that covered up his face. He was dressed in a long coat and his boots clicked every time they came in contact with the ground. His hands were gloved and curled into fists, but something flashed in them that looked suspiciously like a dart.

I cussed under my breath and took Nudge by the arm, guiding her down an alleyway that we were just passing. She protested but I shot her a look and she obediently followed with a scowl on her face. The man casually crossed the street and quickened his pace until he was jogging. Nudge followed my line of sight and her eyes widened then narrowed at me.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me!" She growled.

"I'm not, but he is. You need to run, now." I replied, keeping my eyes trained on the man.

Nudge shook her head stubbornly. "No. I can fight too. I've been trained to do that ever since I was little. Now give me your shotgun."

I glanced at her in surprise. "What?"

Something moved out of the corner of my eye. The dart. I stepped in front of Nudge and it buried itself into my neck. Blackness clouded my vision almost immediately and I felt myself hit the pavement painfully, unable to move or maintain consciousness. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Nudge charging toward the man, her eyes aflame with passionate hate.

She screamed one word, her voice high and shrill. Jeb.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, I just made some time to write the next chapter. I'll try and make the chapters longer, since I don't want to be responsible if anyone gets a heart attack while reading my story. :) So...thanks for reviewing and enjoy! **

I woke up in my bedroom and rolled over on the bed, feeling nausea creep up my throat and oppressing the urge to puke. My fingers touched the cold steel of the shotgun in my pocket and memories came crashing back to me. Images flashed through my mind. The man that was following us. The dart whizzing through the air. Me blacking out. Nudge charging at the man, angry, furious. _Terrifying. _Nudge screaming Jeb. _Jeb. _My dad's assistant.

I sprang off the bed and stood there for a minute until my head cleared before I charged out of the door. I checked every room in the house, but Nudge wasn't there. I even checked the shed that we had in our backyard, hoping that she was hiding there. There was no trace of her.

"Dammit!" I growled to myself, throwing on my jacket as I headed toward the front door.

When my hand closed on the doorknob, the door swung open. I stepped back to avoid getting squashed and pulled out my shotgun, training it on the person that stood on the threshold. Charles looked coolly at the barrel and pulled out a knife from his coat, aiming it at my throat threateningly.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of my face and I lowered my gun a fraction of an inch. Charles smiled coldly at me and put the knife back in his coat. He stepped inside and I gave a start when I caught sight of Nudge, who had been standing behind him the whole time. She looked frightened as she followed and refused to meet my eyes. I noticed that she had a cut on her cheek and half of her tank top was ripped, revealing a lacy white bra inside. Her pants were completely missing. Anger swelled in my chest.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled at Charles.

"Nothing. Just thought I have some fun. It's been a while since I've been with a...member of the opposite sex." Charles responded and winked at Nudge.

Nudge turned her face away quickly, but I saw a tear wound its way down her cheek.

"I'm going to kill you." I promised.

I flung the shotgun back on the ground and took Nudge's arm, dragging her upstairs. Charles didn't stop us. I could feel Nudge trembling as I searched my closet for a shirt and pants that would fit her. The best I could come up with was a Linken Park T-shirt and navy blue jeans. I tossed them to her and left the room to let her change in privacy.

After a few minutes, I knocked on the door and called softly, "Nudge? Can I come in?"

"Yes." She replied hoarsely.

I opened the door and saw her standing in the middle of the room with tears streaking down her face. I crossed the room and wrapped her up in a hug. She stiffened, but after a while she relaxed and rested her head on my chest contently.

"Go to bed, Nudge. I'll go deal with Charles." I whispered against her hair.

Her hands tightened on my shirt and she clung to me, now sobbing harder than ever.

"No!" She begged. "Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me. I can't...go through that again."

It hurt to see her so vulnerable.

"Ok." I replied reassuringly. "I won't. Go to bed. I'll be right here."

Nudge nodded and pulled away, making her way to my bed like a sleepwalker. She pulled the covers away and lay down, then turned to the wall and pulled them over her. I wheeled a chair next to the bed and picked a book off my bookshelf to read, letting her know that I would never go back on my promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY HEY HAPPY FRIDAY! 23 SCHOOL DAYS LEFT! HOO-HAH! :D Thanks for reviewing and enjoyyyy! (Or else. evil chuckle)**

I watched Nudge's face as she slept. Right now, her brows were furrowed and she was mumbling something incoherently while she tossed and turned on the bed. I took her hand gently in mine and squeezed it firmly. Maybe somehow, in her dreams, she would feel it and know that I was here. Everything was going to be OK.

The door opened and Charles stuck his head in the room, his face shrouded in shadow. I shifted and blocked Nudge from his view, in case he tried to do something again.

"Hey," Charles whispered in a hoarse voice. "Can we talk outside?"

His request sounded so innocent, so genuine. If I didn't know him better, I would have fallen for it.

"No. Don't you know how to knock?" I replied sharply.

"Iggy, we need to talk. Leave her for a few minutes. I won't do anything to her. You have my word."

There was an edge to Charles voice. Well, too bad for him. I wasn't going to leave Nudge's side.

"Whatever." I drawled, knowing that would annoy him.

Charles uttered a garbled sound at the back of his throat and whispered threateningly, "You'll pay soon enough."

"Unless I kill you first." I meant it.

Charles made an angry sound and slammed the door behind him. I heard his footsteps thump down the stairs, loud and heavy, while he muttered something that I couldn't make out. Not that I cared. I was in trouble now, but it didn't matter. Nudge was innocent, as far as I could tell, and I wasn't going to let Charles kill her for something she didn't do. He would have to go through me first. Even if it cost me my reputation as an assassin.

I turned when Nudge stirred. She raised her head slightly off the pillow and blinked sleepily at me, not quite awake yet.

"Iggy? Did something happen?" She asked.

I smiled to myself. _More than you will ever know. _"No. Go back to sleep."

She starred me for a minute before she shrugged and mumbled, "M'kay."

I found myself wondering why Charles wanted to kill someone like her for the rest of the night while she slept peacefully.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Something's bad about to happen! ;) Lottsa angst in store for you! Write on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! **

I balanced the glass of milk and plate of food on my knee as I struggled to open the door to my room. I had woken up early to make some breakfast for Nudge, and even though the eggs were overcooked, I thought it had turned out pretty well. I had no idea what bird-kids liked to eat, so I just made regular human food for her. She was part human anyway.

I finally managed to turn the doorknob and the door swung open. Nudge was in the middle of a roundhouse kick, aimed for Charles' neck. He stood there calmly and snapped his fingers. Jeb emerged from the closet and grabbed her foot, swinging it around in a circle before he let go. Nudge crashed into the wall and winced, but got up again.

I dropped the plate of food and drove myself into Charles' stomach as hard as I could. Charles flew backwards and landed on my bed with a whoosh as the breath left his lungs. Jeb snarled and grabbed for my throat, but I ducked and swept my feet in a circle. He tripped and crashed on the floor, cursing darkly.

"Run!" I yelled over my shoulder at Nudge. "Get out of here! RUN!"

Charles sat up with difficulty and shakily pulled out a gun from his coat, training it on me. Jeb crawled over to Nudge and stood up, reaching for her. She was about to punch him when he slowly pulled out a gun from his sleeve and aimed it at her, grinning wickedly. I froze and searched for a way out desperately. One thing that I had learned from Charles was that there was a loophole for every situation. I mentally kicked myself for leaving Nudge alone. If I had stayed with her, none of this would have happened. Nudge starred at the gun impassively. She didn't looked surprised or afraid, and I figured that she had been shot at everyday of her life before she moved here. So she was used to it.

"See, Iggy. I told you I would make you pay." Charles purred smugly.

I licked my dry lips and snapped, "What do you want?"

Charles cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"Don't act stupid, Iggy. You know exactly what I want. You haven't killed Nudge yet, so that means I'm going to lose money. That is going to hurt my wallet. So I'm giving you a choice, boy. Either she dies or you do."

"Kill me, Iggy." Nudge pipped up immediately. "Kill me so I don't have to deal with any more psychopaths anymore."

"Quiet!" Jeb snarled and hit her on the head with his gun.

Her face crumpled up in pain and she tried not to cry out.

"So what's it going to be?" Charles asked, ignoring them.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the words that people most dreaded crossed my lips, words that I couldn't take back.

"Kill me." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I lost my leprechaun boyfriend! D: Don't ask. I'm determined to find him. I think I left him somewhere in the bathroom. Haha, thanks for reviewing and enjoy! **

Charles smirked. "Good-bye then, Iggy. It's been nice knowing you."

I gritted my teeth and braced myself for the pain. It was going to be over in a second. There would be no pain. No pain. No...pain? Charles hadn't shot me yet. Strange.

"Hello?" I said with my eyes still closed. "Aren't you supposed to shoot me?"

Charles cursed. "I can't."

My eyes popped open and I starred at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. "You put me through all this trouble and it turns out as a bluff? Man, who almost gave me a heart attack!"

Charles glared at me and put the gun back in his coat. "That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day, boy."

"Nudge is worse."

A little smile appeared on Nudge's face and she relaxed a little when Jeb dropped his hand down to his side. He turned to Charles and adopted a puppy-dog face that was the most unprofessional face I had ever seen.

"I thought you said we could kill one of them." He complained.

Charles sighed and rolled his eyes. I noted with interest that veins were starting to pop out of his neck.

"They said to keep them alive, Jeb. Don't you remember? Now get your daughter to my car and I don't want any delays. We are already running behind schedule. Am I clear?"

I glanced at Nudge in surprise. She wouldn't meet my eyes and starred at Jeb hatefully, her fists clenching and un-clenching at her sides. Jeb nodded and grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her out of the room. I was now alone with Charles, who was studying me with a weird expression on his face. It was a mix of anger and satisfaction. I looked back at him and tried to calm my nerves. Something bad was going to happen, and whatever it was, it included Nudge and his business. I needed answers. Fast.

Charles was the first one to break the heavy silence that had settled over the room. "So, Iggy. I trust you will follow me without any trouble?"

I smirked and fingered the shotgun that was still in my pocket. I had forgotten about it in the heat of the fight but it may come in handy as long as Charles or Jeb didn't know about it.

"I need answers first. Aren't you going to kill Nudge first before you take me to wherever?" I asked.

"Smart boy." Charles replied, a genuine smile on his face. "You refused to shoot Nudge so they will have to do the job themselves."

My face paled. "What do you mean?"

Charles' smile widened into an evil smirk and I could practically hear thunder rumble in the distance from the tension in the room.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said mysteriously.

**OK, sorry for the suspense. I just love cliff-hangers because they are awesome. I found my leprechaun so it's all good! Jump for joy, slap a cow, eat BBQ sauce and coffee, YAY! Anyways, do you hate it? Love it? Think it's icky? Leave it all in the reviews! I hope you appreciate the longer chapters, because I made it longer just for you! (You know who I'm talking about.) :) Well, I'm almost done with school so farewell for now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own Maximum Ride. The wonderful, one and only James Patterson does! But I sure will try! :D **

Turns out "you know what I mean" meant that I would be standing behind a sound-proof barrier in the break room while watching Nudge getting tortured by Jeb and Charles in their office. The door was locked and I had already tried shooting a hole in it, which didn't turn out very well. I won't go into details. I watched helplessly as Jeb grabbed Nudge's wing and yanked, tearing some feathers out. Nudge's mouth opened and her face scrunched up in pain as she screamed. It was Charles turn. He grinned wickedly, looked to see if I was watching, and bent over Nudge, kissing her neck hard. I felt my heart lurch to my throat and turned away. I couldn't watch.

I clenched my fists and looked around the room. I had to force my way out of here. I wasn't going to stand there and let Charles rape her again. I finally spotted an area of wall that was crumbling, littering pieces of white plaster on the floor. I walked over to it and kicked it. The wall crumbled and sent up a cloud of white dust, almost obscuring me from view. I smiled as an idea formed in my head, and I kicked at it again, sending up another cloud of white dust. I dove to the floor and curled up into a ball, praying that my plan would work. I waited for several heartbeats and was about to get up to kick the wall again when the lock clicked. Footsteps stepped into the room, and Jeb's confused voice rang out.

"What the heck?"

Score. I tensed and sprang up, lunging for his throat. He gave a startled cry and tried to punch me, but I had the element of surprise. I overpowered him quickly and dragged him out the door with me, intending to use him as a hostage so that Charles would let Nudge go. Charles was now playing with Nudge's entrance while she moaned and held back tears. She didn't have much time left. Why did Jeb have to be so freaking heavy?

"Charles!" I yelled, pulling my gun out of my pocket and training it at Jeb's head. "I'll kill him if you don't stop!"

Charles head snapped in my direction and his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of me.

"Oh, really? You were always a coward. You wouldn't..."

A shot rang out and Charles' eyes widened. A puddle of blood blossomed on his chest and he fell to the floor, his body limp and lifeless. A girl was standing at the door of the office, holding a gun in her hand. She was tall and wiry, with dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes. Nudge slowly raised herself up from the table and her eyes crinkled when she saw the girl while I starred on, not knowing how to react to this change of events.

"MAX!" Nudge cried happily.

**This answers your question about whether or not the other members in the Flock are going to be in the story. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing! Make sure to reviewwww! **

**Love, me! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I have nothing to say except thanks for reviewing and enjoy! **

Max walked over to Nudge and helped her off the table. Nudge winced when her wing collided with the table and she muttered a soft ow. I stood frozen in place and starred at them, trying but failing to look away. There was a soft thud at my feet and I tore my eyes away to see what had made the sound. Turns out, I had dropped Jeb.

The girl named Max turned to me, fixing me with a bone-chilling glare while supporting Nudge with one arm.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"I-Iggy."

"Did you do this to her?"

I regained my wits and stepped over Jeb, walking slowly over to them. Max moved in front of Nudge slightly and extended her free arm protectively. She was looking at my gun like she had a grudge against it, which she probably did. I put my gun back in my pocket and held up my hands to show that I wasn't armed and that I meant no harm to either of them.

"My dad did this to her. I was supposed to kill her, but I promised that I would help her. Who are you?" I asked.

"It's true." Nudge pipped up. "He was protecting me from his dad. His dad is horrible, you know. If you hadn't rescued me he would have-oomph!"

Max had clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I know what he almost did to you, Nudge." She turned to me and managed to smile, even though it looked forced. "Thank you, Iggy. For helping her."

I nodded. "Anytime."

Max opened her mouth to say something else but she stopped when footsteps thudded down the stairs, accompanied by hurried voices.

"Oh, no. We need to go, now." Max hissed, dragging Nudge toward a window. "Can you fly?"

Nudge nodded. Max pushed her forward and Nudge climbed onto the windowsill. She perched there for a minute before she jumped and unfurled her wings, launching into the air. I held my breath as she floated for a moment before she gave a cry of pain and landed on the ground. Max cursed and looked back at me desperately. Our eyes met and an unspoken message passed between us. I turned and faced the crowd of people crowding in through the door behind me, determination burning a pathway through my heart. I whipped my gun out of my pocket and trained it on them, then fired a couple of shots off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max leap out through the window, swoop down to pick up Nudge, then take off into the air. I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped my arm, allowing two security guard to seize me. I didn't really care about what they were going to do with me.

Nudge was safe.

**Oh-no. I'm feeling so angsty right now. Is that even a word? If it isn't, I'm making it a word. I better start writing my essay, since I have a presentation very soon. So until tomorrow, my friends. Remember to review. Criticism is welcome, as long as it is worded nicely. This is the first story I hadn't gotten writer's block on, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Yay me! Jump for joy, eat a leprechaun, flush him down the toilet, sleep until noon. Aww...good times. :) BYE BYE! **

**BBQSAUCELOVER**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Welll, I'm supposed to be doing my essay right now, but it can wait. I want to take the time to thank the people that reviewed. You guys are awesome. I mean it. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **** Bookwormz: Yeah, I kind of got the whole thing mixed up, so I'm sorry for your confusion. I'll try and make things clearer next time and get my facts straight. **** All right….enjoy! **

"Boy!" A burly man sporting a wild ginger beard strode up to me and shoved his face close to mine. "Why did you let the girl escape? Huh? You're going to be the death of us if she ever decides to get revenge!"

I winced slightly at his horrible breath and shot back, "She's not a criminal! You're either blind or really stupid not to see that! She's only a kid, for god's sake. And get a breath mint, will ya'?"

The man took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes narrowed. "You are making an enemy of yourself, boy. One more word out of you and-"

"And what?" I interrupted. "Your business is messed-up! I bet half the people you arrest and kill are innocent!"

The crowd behind the man gasped and the security guard on my left reached into his pocket but stopped when the man shook his head. I tried to recall his name. Albert? No, that didn't sound right. Phil? Closer.

"You're making a big mistake, boy. The biggest mistake of your life." The man growled before he pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a tazer gun from his belt and jabbed it into my side.

I convulsed and heard myself utter a grunt of pain before everything went black.

Nudge's POV:

I looked down at the ground and felt my cheeks burn up in shame. I hated being so weak. I hated not being able to fly. I hated being so helpless. Most of all, I hated that I couldn't help Iggy when he needed me the most. I had left him to the mercy of the corrupted businessmen when he had protected me and given me a place to stay.

"Nudge? Are you all right?" Max asked, penetrating through my train of thoughts.

I looked up at her and did my best to smile. "Yeah."

From the look on her face, she didn't quite buy it. Her face softened and she placed a comforting hand on my head.

"It's Iggy, isn't it?" She asked softly.

"I left him, Max. He was so kind and generous. He protected me after he found out I had wings, and I left him. They are probably torturing him right now. Or worse. We have to go back." I replied, my voice thick with tears.

Max bit her lip. "Nudge, we can't. There's no telling what they'll do to us if they catch us. Iggy is one of them. He'll be fine. Plus-NUDGE!"

I had broken out of her grip and landed in a tree. Suppressing a groan of pain, I slithered down the tree and started running back the way we came. Iggy needed me. I wasn't going to let him down while I still owed him a favor.

Behind me, tree leaves rustled as Max descended. The next second, her arms wrapped around me and I was in the air again.

"If we get killed, I will murder you. Literally." Max's low voice hummed in my ear.

**Well, Iggy has turned into a dude in distress! Happy almost mother's day! Make sure to tell your mommy's that you love them! Remember to review! TA-TAH! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Halfway done. Well...more than halfway I think. Bear with me and thanks sooo much for reviewing! Enjoy! :D**

"Iggy. Iggy, are you all right?" A soft voice hummed near my ear.

I groaned and opened my eyes, looking up into Nudge's beautiful brown eyes. I was in a jail cell that reeked of pigeon droppings and something else, but I didn't care about that. What I _did _care about was that Nudge was with me when she should have been flying away with Max right now. I sat up quickly and grabbed Nudge's shoulders. From the look on her face, I could have been a madman who was lusting for blood.

"Nudge!" I whispered urgently. "What are you doing here?"

She took my hands and gently pushed them off her shoulders. I noticed that she didn't let go and felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I think she was blushing too, but it was hard to tell because of the dim light of the cell.

"We came back for you. Well, at least I did. Max just gave in when I started running back here. She knows how stubborn I am sometimes. She's waiting for us outside. Come on, we got to hurry."

"Wait, do you have a plan on how to get out of here?"

Nudge smiled. "Nope, not really. We'll wing it as we go. Now you go first and I'll-mpph!"

I took my hand away from her mouth and grinned at her. "Less talk, more action."

She nodded and pulled me to my feet. We started out of the jail cell when alarms went off. Guards ran down the hallway in every direction and surrounded us with their guns pointed straight at our hearts. I cussed under my breath and Nudge froze, her eyes filling with fear, then anger, then fear again.

The man who had tazered me earlier cleared a path through the guards and strode up to me, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well, Iggy. You are stupider than I thought. You think that it'll be that easy to escape here with that criminal?" He said smugly.

"She's not a criminal. I can prove it. Just give me a day." I growled.

What was I doing? That was a bluff that I would never live down. We were doomed. Nudge shot me a surprised look and I tried to smile reassuringly at her and hoped that it didn't look more like a grimace.

The man thought for a minute and nodded, coming to a decision. My heart was pounding so loud in my chest that I barely made out his next words.

"You have one day. If you fail, the girl dies."

**That's all, folks! Please review! Good afternoon to you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Please review and enjoy! **_

Once this is over, I'll give this poem to Nudge that I wrote about her. Yeah, assassins have feelings too. Don't judge me.

"_Nudge,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you. _

_Your smile is heaven, your laugh is pure joy, _

_your independent, _

_and bring many people joy._

_I can't stand to leave you, _

_or else I may die. _

_I don't care if you have wings,_

_because you different. _

_That's all I need._

_Your motormouth is hell, _

_but I know that you'll always be there in my life._

_And you know what?_

_I'll always shelter you in my wings,_

_because I love you." _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I gotta get this done before the summer, since my laptop was confiscated, so sorry if it seems rushed. Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy! **

I sat at the table in the break room, pouring over the sheets of paper spread out in front of me that contained evidence of the "crime" Nudge had committed. Nudge sat next to me, chomping on a hotdog while examining her DNA with narrow eyes. Phil, the man's name, had left us here with all the information we needed. He had provided us, especially Nudge, with sufficient food and water. I had a feeling that he was being kind to us because he had no doubt that we would fail. If we failed, he would kill Nudge and get fame while hurting me. Might as well make our last day enjoyable and rub it in some more. I gritted my teeth and curled my hands into fists. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Nudge reached over and tapped my shoulder. "Iggy. This DNA at the crime scene doesn't match mine."

"What?" I replied, feeling bewildered.

She handed the sheet of paper over to me. I scanned the page and found that she was right. I sucked in a breath and felt my heart beat faster. This was a lead!

I smiled at Nudge and gave her a thumbs-up. "Good job. Keeping looking for evidence. We're doing good."

I scanned the pictures again that were recorded at the crime scene by the security cameras. The girl in them looked shockingly similar to Nudge, but now that I looked closer, I could see that there were two differences between them. One: The girl didn't have wings. Nudge did. Two: She walked with a small limp and there was a tattoo on her neck. It wasn't just a regular tattoo. The tattoo had numbers on it. Nudge didn't and hadn't.

I was so excited that I almost made Nudge drop her hotdog when I grabbed her arm and shook it violently.

"Nudge! Nudge! More evidence! Look!" I leaned over and showed her the picture. "The girl looks like you, but she doesn't have wings. She has a tattoo, and you don't."

Nudge squinted at the picture for a minute and gave a squeal of happiness. "OMGOMGOMG! This should be enough evidence then!"

She burst off the chair and pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug. When she realized what she had done, she blushed and peered up at me shyly.

"Sorry." She said.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be. Now let's go find Phil. Afterward, I have something I need to tell you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Thanks for sticking with me through my long period of absence. My laptop got confiscated so I'm really sorry. **** But…I've managed to sneak on today to do the ending of Born To Kill. So enjoy! **

**Nudge's POV: **

I couldn't believe it! Every piece of evidence that we laid out on the table suggested that I was innocent, and Phil still insisted I was guilty. As Phil droned on about how he was going to call the police soon and arrest me, I glanced at Iggy, who was standing still as a statue next to me. His eyes were trained on Phil, and I could tell from his set jaw that he was angry with him too. When he felt my eyes on him, he turned and glanced at me. The moment our eyes locked onto each other, I think we both knew what had to be done.

There was a window behind me that was large enough for me to fit through. I could get to it fast enough, but it all depended on whether Iggy's distraction was good or not. Iggy pulled me close to him casually and his breath tickled my ear when he whispered, "I love you, Nudge."

I smiled and hugged him quickly, feeling involuntary tears spring to my eyes.

"I love you too, Iggy. Be safe, ok?"

He smiled and nodded before he turned to Phil, took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THERE'S A MOUSE ON THE FLOOR! THERE'S A MOUSE ON THE FLOOR!"

I smothered my giggle and launched for the window while Phil dropped to the floor and frantically batted it. It didn't take long before he realized that it was just a distraction when my body blocked a ray of sun that was hitting his face. He got up and sprang after me, but I was already on the ledge. I turned back to him and stuck my tongue out before I jumped into the air and unfurled my wings, smiling as the warm sunlight hit my face and the wind whipped my hair around.

I was free.

**All right. There you have it. I would like to thank all those that reviewed. I love you all! I would have been nothing without you and thank you for critizing me so much too. Haha. **

**I think that at least some of you want to know what happens to Iggy, or if they ever see each other again. Well, if that's the case, I have one question to ask: Should I do a sequel to born to kill? **

**Thanks for all your time. HOTDOG! **

**BBQSAUCELOVER**


End file.
